cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Sanctum
"Cosmic Sanctum" (コズミック・サンクタム Kozumikku Sankutamu) is a clan from the nation Star Gate, and introduced in SC Trial Deck 1: Defenders of the Cosmos. This clan focuses on manipulating the bind zone. Its keyword is "Quasar". Yudai Matsuro uses this clan in the Cardfight!! Vanguard SC series. Background What is Cosmic Sanctum? The Cosmic Sanctum clan's members were originally inhabitants of the Grand Sanctuary and were predominantly members of the Royal Paladin and Kagerō clans. But when the civil war broke out, under the guidance of their leader, Orionus, the clique took the skies and found sanctuary in Cray's galaxies. The change in surroundings caused them to evolve, and they vowed to protect their former home from afar. Sets containing Cosmic Sanctum cards Trial Decks * SC Trial Deck 1: Defenders of the Cosmos (19 cards) * SC Trial Deck 7: Fighter's Collection * SS Fighter's Collection: Silver Starlight (2 cards) Races Shared Races * Battleroid * Cosmo Dragon * Elf * Giant * High Beast * Human * Sylph Unique Races * Cosmo Hero * Cosmo Titan * Meteoroid Archetype/Sub-Clans * Orionus List of Cosmic Sanctum cards Grade 0 *Amazon Star, Bellatrix (Meteoroid) *Arc Dracokid (Cosmo Dragon) *Compassion Star, Cassiopeia (Heal) (Meteoroid) *Convergence Child, Achlys (Heal) (Cosmo Hero) *Cosmo Base Attractor Droid (Stand) (Battleroid) *Globe Nymph, Callisto (Stand) (Sylph) *Little Stargazer, Regulus (Meteoroid) *Meteor Knight, Rigel (Critical) (Human) *Orbital Sphere Dracokid (Critical) (Cosmo Dragon) *Savant of Universal Laws, Kepler (Human) *Falling Starnik (High Beast) *Starbridge Trooper, Core (Draw) (Meteoroid) *Stargazer of the Dragon and Hunter, Evo (Meteoroid) *Stargazer of Glittering Lights (Heal)(Meteoroid) *Stellar Combustion, Zeke (Critical) (Meteoroid) *Twinkle Mage (Stand) (Meteoroid) Grade 1 *Asteroid Keeper, Pallas (Meteoroid) *Obscured Astral Sword, Saiph (Meteoroid) *Bright Shine Eagle (High Beast) *Burning Starnik (High Beast) *Comet Rider, Geo *Comet Rider, Pleiades *Comet Rider, Ryusei *Dazzling Light Screen, Vega *Demi Star Warrior, Alastor *Density Robo, XYZ (Cosmo Titan) *Lunanik (High Beast) *Massnik (High Beast) *Minx of Luna, Asterisk (Meteoroid) *Rocket Fist Stargazer, Dizon (Meteoroid) *Savant of Planet Chronicles, Lenka (Human) *Solar Wingshield Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Star Elf (Elf) *Star Dragon, Distortion Ring Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Photoreflection Stargazer, Albedo (Meteoroid) *Star Guardian of Morning Star, Helios (Cosmo Hero) *Star of Sanctity, Parsec Grade 2 *Asteroid Keeper, Halley (Meteoroid) *Azure Azimuth Mage, Alnilam (Human) *Blueshift Dragon, Speculight (Cosmo Dragon) *Comet Rider, Deneb *Comet Rider, Nova *Grand Impulse Titan (Cosmo Titan) *Meteor Knight, Chondrite *Meteor Knight, Tachyon *Pulsarnik (High Beast) *Red Variable Star, Betelgeuse (Cosmo Hero) *Savant of Moon Chasing, Galileo (Human) *Shining Starnik (High Beast) *Star Cluster Titan (Cosmo Titan) *Star Guardian of Evening Star, Selene (Cosmo Hero) *Horizon Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Unrivalled Fighter of Planets, Vorpal Sword Battler Grade 3 * Astronomical Titan (Cosmo Titan) * Azure Lunar Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Star Breaker Titan (Cosmo Titan) *Cosmic Saviour, Orionus *Extraterrestrial Mirage, Vulcan *Meteor Knight, Jet *Photon Luster Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Planetoid Gunner, Quantum Belt (Human) *Rising Starnik (High Beast) *Spacial Paradox, Nexus Clockwork (In collaboration with Goldinator) *Stardrive Braver, Orionus (Cosmo Hero) *Stardust Soul Phoenix (High Beast) *Comet Rider Marshal, Maglax (Meteoroid) *Twinkle Lady, Adelaide Grade 4 *Black End Galaxy, Orionus (Cosmo Hero) *Conqueror of the Black Hole, General Deimos (Elf) *Divine Star Dragon, Draco Orionus (Cosmo Dragon) *Interplanetary Beast, Noblestar Leo (High Beast) *Interplanetary Beast, Big Bang Grizzly (High Beast) *Interplanetary Beast, Starburst Kerbecs (High Beast) *Interplanetary Dragon, Andromedaen Deity Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Interplanetary Dragon, Ascension Helio Dragon (Cosmo Dragon *Interplanetary Dragon, Electro Spectrum Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Interplanetary Dragon, Galactic Halo Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Interplanetary Dragon, Hyperspace Hole Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Interplanetary Dragon, Nuclear Fusion Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Interplanetary Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Interplanetary Dragon, Supernova Saver Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) *Omniplanetary Galaxy Dragon, Draco Orionus (Cosmo Dragon) *Interplanetary Paladin, Altair (Cosmo Hero) *New Age Beast, Multistellar Starnik (High Beast) *Savant of Stellar Archives, Ptolemy (Human) *Star Guardian of Eclipse Shadow, Achlys (Cosmo Hero) *Utopia Fortress Titan (Cosmo Titan) Category:Clan Category:Cosmic Sanctum